Abstract/Summary The UCSD PRIDE Faculty Development Program in Cardiovascular Sciences (FDP-CVS) will recruit and engage underrepresented early career junior faculty and transitioning postdoctoral fellows that have secured an initial faculty position in activities to enhance critical academic skills in cardiovascular research and to increase their success in obtaining NIH or equivalent funding. We will recruit 4 cohorts of 8 scholars to participate in a 2-week Summer Institute, followed by a mid-year 2-3 day meeting and second 1-week Summer Institute at UCSD. FDP- CVS will utilize evidence-based strategies to enhance professional development, research education, grantsmanship skills and effective mentoring. FDP-CVS is directed by three PIs with a history of mentoring and training students, fellows and junior faculty and success in creating and implementing career development and mentoring programs specifically for underrepresented minority (URM) trainees. All PIs have successfully led extramurally-funded training programs; two of the three PIs are actively engaged in NIH-sponsored cardiovascular research and one PI is from a URM background. The overall goal of the FDP-CVS is to enhance the diversity of investigators working in biomedical and clinical research in cardiovascular science. The specific objectives of the UCSD FDP-CVS are to increase the representation of individuals from underrepresented racial/ethnic and disabled groups in obtaining NIH or equivalent funding. We propose three specific aims. Aim 1 will identify and nationally recruit promising underrepresented early career junior faculty as well as transitioning postdoctoral fellows that have expertise and research interests aligned with UCSD research mentors. Aim 2 will use evidence-based strategies to enhance professional development and effective mentorship to underrepresented early career junior faculty and transitioning postdoctoral fellows. FDP-CVS will utilize new and existing paradigms to establish long-term mentoring relationships between early career junior faculty and transitioning postdoctoral fellows, senior faculty mentors at their home institution and career and expert research mentors at UCSD. Aim 3 will enhance self-efficacy in research and success in obtaining NIH or equivalent funding of underrepresented early career junior faculty and transitioning postdoctoral fellows, we use evidence- based strategies to enhance the development of robust research programs in the mentees area of interest and provide skills to enhance grant writing and networking to facilitate success in obtaining extramural funding for these research programs. UCSD FDP-CVS includes three PIs with experience in faculty and URM trainee development, a cohort of senior faculty mentors with expertise in cardiovascular research and strong track record in obtaining NIH funding, faculty career mentors from underrepresented backgrounds and a robust evaluation and dissemination plan.